


救赎第一部4

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第一部4

　　第4章   
　　一回到璇玑宫，润玉就发现多了一抹不同寻常的气息，“有人来过？”  
　　仙侍回禀，“穗禾上仙来过一次，说有要事禀奏陛下。”  
　　“何事？”润玉袍袖一拂，刹那间让穗禾的气息荡然无存。他的璇玑宫只能留下两个人的气息，他……和旭凤的。  
　　“穗禾公主说魔界又生事端，有几只幼鸟被魔族打伤。”  
　　“魔族失了魔尊，自然急躁。”润玉靠在椅上，手中执着酒杯，“让她约束好羽族，别去招惹魔族。”  
　　“是。”仙侍犹豫了一下，大着胆子道：“陛下，如今正是魔界最虚弱的时候，我们为何不趁机出兵，一举统一三界？”  
　　“刚刚经历了一场神魔大战，无论是天界还是魔界，短期之内都经受不起又一次战火了。”润玉摩挲着杯缘，眼中精光闪动，“不急，终会有那么一天的。”说完仰头一饮而尽。  
　　润玉喜静，饮酒之时不用人伺候。他自斟自饮，晶莹的液体从壶口划过一道优美的弧线，轻轻落在杯子里。  
　　水滴声，啜饮声，就是此刻璇玑宫内唯一的声音。  
　　润玉忽然觉得烦躁起来，他的酒，自然是天宫最甘醇的仙酿。他的玉杯，自然是天宫最精致的器物。但是他饮着这酒，却像饮了一团火。他执着那杯，却像执了一块冰。  
　　外面都是人，只要他一声令下，便会有无数美艳的仙婢争相恐后的讨好他。  
　　但他知道她们讨好的不是润玉，而是天帝。  
　　他看向门外，那里站着他最忠心的下属。  
　　只要他一声令下，他们就会为他义无反顾的杀向魔界。  
　　但他知道，他们忠心的不是润玉，而是天帝。  
　　哦，还有邝露……  
　　想到那个温柔可爱的小仙子，他的心里终于涌起一丝温暖。  
　　她会伏在他膝上，用那双明媚哀伤的眼眸看着他。她的眼中只有他，心里只有他。  
　　在孤独寂寞时，他也会将她抱在怀里，轻轻吻着她光洁的额头。  
　　但也仅此而已了……  
　　他和邝露情投意合，他和锦觅天造地设，但他却始终无法以一个男人的身份去征服她们。  
　　始终只能……发乎情止乎礼。  
　　这让他焦躁，让他孤独。  
　　他渴望与人肌肤相贴，温暖的，炙热的，就像……  
　　旭凤！  
　　润玉猛的把酒杯砸了出去，碎玉飞溅，仙酿洒了一地。  
　　下属飞奔进来，“陛下。”  
　　“出去。”长发如瀑，红眸似血，这一刻的润玉与魔尊旭凤何其相像。  
　　下属惊惧万分，仓皇退下。  
　　“旭凤，旭凤……”润玉看着自己的手，他刚刚用这双手抱过旭凤。凤凰的身体太美，只要尝过一次就绝不会忘记。所以他一次又一次，不顾他抗拒狠狠侵犯了他。  
　　他喜欢看旭凤屈辱的样子，眼里流着泪，用恶毒的话咒骂着他。  
　　可是再如何恶毒，翻来覆去始终就是那么几句。“杀了你”“永远不会放过你”。  
　　他以手支额，低低笑了起来，笑声里充满了愉悦。  
　　他的弟弟，他的小凤凰啊，就算堕落成了魔尊，也依旧这么单纯。  
　　壁上匣子忽然发出异彩，他五指一张，那匣子便飞到了他掌中。  
　　里面放着一个小布袋。  
　　“紫玉丹。”他盯着里面发出的点点绿光，轻轻呢喃着。  
　　这是他受伤后，旭凤第一次来看他。  
　　那时他坐在花园里，云彩幻化的鲜花在周遭盛放。他虽是夜神大殿，但因为天后的关系，无人敢与他亲近。他清静惯了，便是自斟自饮也甚有乐趣。  
　　“偌大璇玑宫，竟让大殿一人独坐，那些仙侍仙婢居然也不来陪你？”旭凤风尘仆仆，不知刚从哪里回来。桌上只放了一个酒杯，他竟大刺刺的将它拿了过来。  
　　他无奈，只能用仙法又给自己变出一个来。“不能心意相通，就算处在万人之中也没什么意思，还不如自己一个人待着。”  
　　“说的也是。”旭凤点头，“凡间有句话极妙，酒逢知己千杯少，话不投机半句多。”说完看着他笑，“和你刚才说的倒是有异曲同工之妙呢！”手腕一抬，将杯中酒一饮而尽。  
　　饮完咂咂嘴，皱着眉头盯着酒杯瞧。  
　　“怎的？”  
　　旭凤挑眉，“你这是什么酒啊，比水还淡，一点味道都没有。”  
　　他纵容着凤凰闹脾气，“你去凡间一趟，饮了无数烈酒，自然就瞧不上我这点酒水了。”他想了想，“你把凡间酿酒的方子写出来给我，下次你来，我请你喝烈酒。”  
　　旭凤哈哈大笑，“算了吧！我怕你酿酒时反倒把自个儿熏倒了。罢了罢了，下次我到凡间去，多给你带几坛子回来就是。”  
　　左右看了看，拉长了语调慢悠悠的道：“不过你这璇玑宫不食人间烟火，还是去我的栖梧宫饮吧！醉了就在我那里宿一晚，嗯，布星台也别去了。反正凡人少看一晚星子，也出不了什么大事。”  
　　“胡说。”他喜欢极了旭凤这种撒娇耍浑的语气，“你匆匆赶来我这里，总不会是为了专门讨酒喝的吧！”  
　　旭凤从怀里掏出一个布袋放到桌上，“给你的，打开瞧瞧。”  
　　凤凰一脸漫不经心，但那眼神儿一直朝这边瞟。  
　　他肚中暗笑，遂了他心意打开布袋。  
　　袋中点点荧光悠悠飘散。  
　　“这是……”他一脸惊讶，“你小子又去搜刮紫方云宫了？”  
　　旭凤一脸得意，“我早就没事了，倒是你，又是中了火毒又受伤的，正好给你补补身子。”  
　　他心中又酸又涨，整个天宫，只有旭凤真心把他这个夜神大殿放在心上。  
　　“谢了。”他化出一个瓷瓶递给旭凤，深深看着他的眼睛，“这是仙辉凝露，可以舒缓你体内的冰凌余毒。”  
　　旭凤接过瓷瓶，手指不小心碰到了他的手掌。没心没肺的凤凰当然一无所觉，他却宛如被火燎了一下。  
　　“谢了，正好拿回去烹茶。”旭凤将瓷瓶抛了抛，一脸无所谓。  
　　用仙辉凝露烹茶，这话也只有凤凰说得出口。但他知道，这个嘴硬心软的凤凰也只是说说罢了，他送给他的东西，哪怕用完了只剩个空瓶子，他也会好好保存着。  
　　“旭凤啊！”润玉紧紧攥着空空如也的袋子，将那个名字念得咬牙切齿。“来人，速将寒冰地牢的守卫带来见我。”  
　　


End file.
